


Fragile Beings

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, up to you to decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take should have stopped this when it first began, but it was nice to be appreciated for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Beings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Can be considered rape/non-con, or not, you take it as you will. I'm leaving that vague.  
> Inspired by this: http://raaawrbin.tumblr.com/post/115781499287/after-the-first-time-take-comes-in-with  
> Though not like it, I just, raaawrbin kicked off my drive to write Take X Uta! I'm glad I"m not alone in this ship!

There's a sharp gasp that sounds like a hot bullet beating against paper thin glass. And the screeching of the cheap hotel mattress, and the squelching of wet flesh, and the strangled panting that echoes around the dark interior are the shatters that follow the destruction of the fragile substance.

 

In fact, the entire scene is build upon a foundation of a fragile will, and a surprisingly fragile mind.

 

Only Take isn't a fragile thing—he's not a fragile person. At least, he doesn't like to think that he is. “Fragile” people would be unable to stomach the slush of blood and guts that he waddles through, after a rather gruesome battle in one of the more dangerous wards of Tokyo. “Fragile” people would be unable to handle the surprising amount of stupidly (what organization, created solely for the purpose of killing ghouls, creates ghouls to counter ghouls?) that working with the CCG subjects him to on a daily basis.

 

“Fragile” people would be unable to remain silent as “The Angel of Death” , Arima Kishou, hurled unnecessary, snarly, and rude comments at them, loaded with obvious disgust and distaste, all magically disguised in small worded sentences( Arima speaks to Take in code. This code is structured in such a way that anyone else peering into their conversation would think it nothing but friendly banter. But the cold truth is, Arima _loves_ to demean Take any chance he gets, and doing it in public is the elder man's favorite approach). 

 

So no, Take isn't fragile, at least not in the mental sense. Or so he likes to think.

 

Fragility...their relationship puts it to the test. 

 

_Their_ relationship doesn't start out like “normal” relationships do (but they aren't normal, so it's okay). 

 

Take fights like an investigator, and No Face, like a ghoul.

 

Take's first time is in grimy alley, with his hands locked together, above his head, practically melting into rough wall behind him. And at that moment, he thinks he'd rather have the wet Kagune anywhere else in his body, piercing anywhere else in his skin, creating any other angry holes, then where it is now (snaking underneath his underwear, and shooting straight up his ass). 

 

He's dazed. Surprised. Unable to move. His initial intention to say “no” to this entire ordeal, though forgotten moments ago (Forgotten is a rather lose word, not really what Take has in mind. More like, “what's the point of even saying no? “No face” isn't willing to let a helpless piece of meat escape), withers away even more, as No Face takes him by the lips. 

 

(Not to mention, the unintentional arousal doesn't help his case either). 

 

No Face taste of blood. The kind of blood that Take taste in the air, after a parade of death sweeps through an alley way, or a silent ward. His tongue—Take nearly bites it—his tongue itself seems to etch into Take's mouth, seems to bruise his soft skin just by rubbing itself along the sides. 

 

Take fights again, or tries to. Weaponless, and against a ghoul, he can only thrash his body against the wall (once he gains control of its unsteadiness), and hope that somehow, he's given a chance to escape. Though any chance is just a game of No Face's. He wants to tease Take, and it's then that Take realizes that his thrashing is basically just borderline thrusting, and that he should most likely just stop moving, before No Face drags anything else out of him. 

 

Though uncomfortable, and intrusive, Take can somewhat withstand what's going on right now, and disassociate himself from the situation.  _This assault can only affect  the body, _ he tells himself, and this is true, he knows it. 

 

Wordless sex against a wall, be it consensual or not, could be—for Take, at least—disregarded as just another unfortunate encounter with one of the many ghoul's he'd happened to encounter in his life time. 

 

It won't be easy for him to forget, nothing ever is. And he'll think about it all the time, much like he thinks about other little things that irk him. But he'll keep silent, as always. Dwell on it mentally, all he can, but he will not let it effect him at all. Take isn't a fragile person. 

 

But then, however, No Face starts talking. He speaks with that voice that's so sweat on the surface, yet behind its pleasing tone, it holds the power to command thousands. And the way in which he speaks, vaguely reminds Take of Arima's own kind voice, that harbors so much unjust hate, and blunt dislike. 

 

Though there's a difference. 

 

No Face isn't as condescending as he is praising. It disgust Take at first, the kisses on his neck, the words of “affection”.

 

His affection being, “You're interesting Hirako,” or, “You've got so much to offer, yet nothing to offer Hirako.”   
  
Take takes them with a straight face, at least, until No Face crosses the line. 

 

“Hey, Hirako, would you enjoy this more if I looked like Arima? I can do that for you, you kn-”  


Take makes to attack him once again, just like before. And surprisingly, No Face leaves himself wide open, going as far as to detach himself from the investigator, and extending his arms wide enough, so that Take  _can_ strike him. 

 

  
“Whoa Hirako! You really _do_ hate him,” No Face taunts, “What did he do to get you to hate him so much.”   
  
_Maybe it's because he's a sarcastic ass that never misses the chance to tease me. I was never good enough for him either, he never lets me live that down either. I can't move my arms in a way that's impossible, either..._

 

Though Take's thoughts remained in a jumble within his head, his face clearly shows his distaste in his superior. No Face smirks, and crosses his arms. And suddenly, Take realizes that he's lost the battle, that No Face got what he wanted, that the entire point of this attack was to garner a reaction out of him, and to further solidify the fact that Take does hate Arima.

 

And it's then, that Take realizes that he's not as non-fragile as he thought he was. Because fragile people don''t break...not like this.

 

“That was fun, Hirako,” No Face smirks, as he turns on his heels, “Let's do it again, sometime. It was worth it.”

 

_Worth it..._ Take has never felt worth it before. Something changes in him, then. 

 

That brings the start back to the beginning.

 

They're on a bed, in some cheap love hotel, because since the beginning of their relationship, Take refuses to go visit Uta's studio. Uta's one hand is roaming his body, as usual, and the other, thick in his hair, with Take's leg hooked over Uta's back, pulling the ghoul closer, as he bucks his hips upward.

 

Take's breath is delayed as Uta's teeth trail atop of his neck, leaving a moist sensation on the skin. He half's expects Uta to tear his throat out, but knows that Uta values him too much to hurt him like that. Instead, he kisses him on the neck, and on the face, and on the chest, and everywhere else.

 

Take can't tell if he's just “playing” with his food, or if he actually appreciates him as a human being.

 

Though Take leans more towards the side of appreciation. Uta doesn't take anything too far, he hasn't bitten him—stops using his Kagune around Take completely.

 

Their relationship starts to progress slightly and the foundation of fragility begins to repair itself.

 

Uta—that is his real name—surprisingly has a pretty hefty pay check, with whatever work he does. Time permitting, he takes Take out whenever he can (and whenever Take accepts), to high class restaurants, and starts to meet him in more expensive hotels.

 

Uta begins to take their relationship into his own hands, Take realizes this, and suddenly it's less about sex, but more about talking. Something that Take has never been that good at. Though Uta, surprisingly doesn't mind trying to decipher Take's silence. In fact, he seems to like it when Take thinks. 

 

That's when the ghoul can lean his head on the investigators shoulder, or listen to his blood flow through his veins, or listen to his heart beat, and observe a human just being a human. 

  
Take supposes what started out as him slashing through Uta's face out of a fit of anger has progressed into something...interesting..

  
Uta is trustworthy, and his affection seems to be genuine enough (though Take is still on his guard), and he hasn't exposed their relationship to anyone. He doesn't mock Take's hate of Arima (partly, because he harbors a little bit of his own), nor does he press on the subject when Take isn't willing to speak. 

 

All in all, he enjoys Take's presence, and Take, for the most part, enjoys his (as much as a investigator can enjoy having a ghoul as a partner). Though Take wonders what kind of evil Uta can become if ever he decides to break away from him. 

 

Hopefully, that day never comes. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol, I had to look up the difference between effect and affect. My spelling was atrocious before I proofread it, I don't know whats happening, I blame school. Hope you enjoyed it, people, please contribute to the Utake fandom! I don't think that their relationship would start out...happy...so to speak, hence the beginning. I don't think that Uta would go into a relationship with the intention of loving Take, I think it's just something that will just happen. 
> 
> Anyway, have a wonderful week, and God bless!


End file.
